Percy Jackson: Ostatni Olimpijczyk
by ab0206
Summary: Moja alternatywna wersja ostatniego tomu Percy'ego Jacksona. Co by było, gdyby Percy usłyszał jeszcze jedną przepowiednię? Gdyby los przeznaczył dla niego inną drogę...? UWAGA! Postacie, przepowiednia i niektóre wydarzenia zapożyczone od autora!
1. Rozdział I: NIENAWIDZĘ PRZEPOWIEDNI

**Rozdział I**

**NIENAWIDZĘ PRZEPOWIEDNI**

Tak właściwie to połowa wakacji minęła mi nawet spokojnie. O ile do spokoju można zaliczyć codzienne lekcje szermierki, strzelanie z łuku, wspinanie się na ściankę wspinaczkową plująca lawą i tysiące innych rzeczy, które większość dzieciaków może oglądnąć w telewizji w programie „Nie próbuj robić tego w domu".

Chyba, że akurat te dzieci są herosami, którzy przygotowują się do wojny z superpotężnymi tytanami.

Tak się składa, że ja jestem herosem, który ma zdecydować o losach tej wojny. I za osiemnaście dni muszę podjąć decyzję. Decyzję, która najprawdopodobniej zmieni ten świat.

Początek końca świata rozpoczął się od przybycia na kolację pomarszczonej mumii kobiety w kolorowej sukience.

Na ten widok wszyscy w pawilonie jadalnym zamilkli. Nawet Pan D. zastygł z zaskoczenia. Pierwszym razem Wyrocznia zeszła ze strychu dwa lata temu i to był jedyny taki przypadek w historii. Teraz też musiało dziać się coś ważnego, skoro pofatygowała się z Wielkiego Domu do pawilonu jadalnego.

A tak na marginesie, poprzedni raz nie skończył się zbyt dobrze.

Na widok sylwetki mumii Annabeth, moja przyjaciółka dosłownie zaniemówiła. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Jej spojrzenie mówiło jedno: zaczyna się.

Tymczasem Wyrocznia, okryta zielonkawą mgiełką zdążyła podejść już na środek pawilonu jadalnego, tuż obok ogniska. Wokół naszych stóp zaczęła zbierać się nieprzyjemna zielonkawa mgiełka. Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, nikt nie odważył się poruszyć. Usłyszałem, tak jak inni obozowicze, syczący głos:

_Jam jest duch Delf, głos Fojbosa Apolla, zabójcy potężnego Pythona._

W tym momencie wyrocznia odwróciła się w moją stronę. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę we mnie martwymi oczami. Nagle w mojej głowie zabrzmiał straszliwy, piszczący dźwięk, coś jakby przejechanie pazurami po tablicy. Zakryłem rękoma uszy, jednak to nic nie pomogło. Spośród tego hałasu powoli wyjawiały się słowa:

_Jeden heros podejmie wyzwanie_

_ Inaczej świat królestwem Tytana się stanie_

_ Odnajdzie tego, co ogień darował_

_ Tego, co tajemnicę wielką dochował_

_ Za osiemnaście dni wielka przepowiednia się wykona_

_ Heros z poświęceniem dla świata skona_

_ Syn Pana Mórz duszę półboską postrada_

_ Niebo i Ziemia błogosławieństwo swe nada. _

W tym samym momencie Wyrocznia znieruchomiała, opadając bezwładnie na trawę obok ogniska. To nie byłaby najlepsza ofiara dla bogów – pomyślałem jeszcze, widząc, że płomyki ognia niemal liżą jej kosmyki włosów na czaszce. Chociaż w tamtym momencie skupiłem się jednak bardziej na tym, że przed chwilą ta mumia wywróżyła mi śmierć _dla świata_. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że wszyscy, włącznie z Chejronem i Panem D. patrzą się na mnie ze strachem.

- Percy, wydaje mi się, że musimy porozmawiać. – powiedział centaur, jednak ja nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co usłyszałem od Wyroczni.

- Później. Teraz muszę… pobyć sam – Nie wiedziałem, kiedy zrobiłem się taki… sentymentalny?

Po prostu nie chciałem przebywać teraz wśród tych wszystkich herosów, którzy wpatrywali się we mnie z zaciekawieniem i strachem. Musiałem to wszystko przemyśleć. Opuściłem pawilon, odprowadzany dziesiątkami spojrzeń. Udałem się tam, gdzie po prostu wydawało mi się to naturalne: nad ocean. Usiadłem na mokrym piasku, wsadzając stopy do chłodnej wody.

- A więc mam zginąć… - pomyślałem.

Ocean zmienił się, tak, jakby tato chciał mnie pocieszyć. Moim tatą jest, tak nawiasem mówiąc, Posejdon, a więc umie robić takie rzeczy. Teraz woda przybrała jasną, optymistyczną barwę, a małe rybki podpłynęły do mojej dłoni, łasząc się do niej jak kot. Siedziałem tam przez dłuższą chwilę. Pomyślałem o Tysonie i mojej_ normalnej_ rodzinie. Teraz pewnie wykuwa on magiczną broń. Tak właściwie to teraz bardzo chciałem być z moją mamą i ojczymem, zjeść niebieskie gofry popijając niebieskim sokiem wiśniowymi i zapomnieć o całym tym zamieszaniu z Kronosem. A tak właściwie to dlaczego nie…?

Natychmiast podniosłem się z miejsca i pobiegłem w stronę domku numer 3. Kolacja już się skończyła, tak więc naprawdę ciężko było uciec mi przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Zauważyłem, że honor odniesienia Wyroczni na strych przypadł braciom Hood, którzy postękując i sapiąc marudzili na cały obóz. W końcu weszli do Wielkiego Domu z ogromnym hukiem. Podejrzewałem, że po takim potraktowaniu mumia jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie wypowie żadnej przepowiedni.

Szybko przekroczyłem próg morskiego gmachu i zacząłem się pakować. Z pewnym rozczuleniem spojrzałem na róg Minotaura wiszący na ścianie. Pomyślałem, że za kilka miesięcy mogą oddać go na strych z dopiskiem „Róg Minotaura, zabitego gołymi rękoma przez Percy'ego Jacksona, który oddał swoje życie za bogów". W sumie to bardzo optymistycznie.

Zdążyłem spakować kilka ładunków śmiercionośnej broni zanim weszła Annabeth.

- Hej, Glonomóżdżku… Percy – powiedziała, widząc moją niewyraźną minę. – Co powiedziała ci wyrocznia? –

Nie odpowiedziałem, jednak Annabeth dalej ciągnęła temat.

- Czy jest tam coś o śmierci? – nadal milczałem. - Percy, odpowiedz!

- Tak, jest – powiedziałem cicho.

Nie miałem ochoty na rozmowę z Annabeth, jednak ona nie dawała za wygraną. Pociągnęła mnie za rękę i niemal siłą wyprowadziła z domku. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale właśnie w tej chwili uprzytomniłem sobie, że jej śliczne włosy okalają twarz w taki sposób, że robi się ona jeszcze piękniejsza. `

- Najpierw pójdziesz do Wielkiego Domu, porozmawiać z Chejronem. On jest naprawdę zmartwiony. – powiedziała stanowczo – Potem zrobisz co zechcesz.

Nie chciałem kłócić się z córką Ateny (uwierzcie mi, to naprawdę bez sensu – tak samo jak podchodzenie do Festusa z barankiem wypchanym siarką – ale to już inna historia) dlatego już bez sprzeciwu ruszyłem w stronę pola truskawek. Nadal trzymałem w ręku plecak, do którego w ostatniej chwili wepchałem kilka złotych drachm i ambrozję. Z niepewną miną przekroczyłem próg Wielkiego Domu, po czym Annabeth poprowadziła mnie do sali rekreacyjnej. Od czasu powrotu Kronosa stała się ona jednak kwaterą główną narad wojennych (nie pytajcie nawet dlaczego). Byli już tam grupowi wszystkich domków (łącznie z Clarisse w pełnym uzbrojeniu bojowym) oraz Chejron. Nie było Pana D., ale nie byłem zdziwiony. Teraz i bogowie szykowali się do wojny, a przede wszystkim do bitwy z Tyfonem – potworem, którego niechcący obudziłem zeszłego roku (ale to już dłuższa historia). Gdy wszedłem do środka nastała grobowa cisza. Ustał nawet spór córki Aresa z nowym grupowym domku Apollina Michaelem Yew. Chodziło o jakiś tam rydwan, ale ostatnio nie miałem zbytnio głowy do zajmowania się obozowymi sprzeczkami – od miesiąca zastanawiałem się, jak mam pokonać Kronosa.

- Jesteś, Percy – odetchnął z ulgą Chejron, widząc mnie w drzwiach. Jednak gdy zauważył plecak na moim ramieniu jego mina zrzedła.

- Wyruszasz na misję? – zapytał.

- Na początku jadę do mamy. Muszę pozałatwiać kilka spraw. – odpowiedziałem. – Potem idę na misję – przytaknąłem.

Po minie Annabeth i Chejrona wiedziałem, że zrozumieli „pozałatwiać kilka spraw" jako „pożegnać się przed śmiercią".

- Percy, co powiedziała ci Wyrocznia? – zapytał po dłuższym milczeniu centaur.

- Muszę wyruszyć samotnie na misję. – odparłem.

Zaraz potem Clarisse niemal na równi z Annabeth wykrzyknęła:

- Nie możesz! Nie przed bitwą! –

-Muszę! – warknąłem – Wyrocznia powiedziała, że jeśli nie pójdę, Kronos wygra! –

Rozglądnąłem się po sali. Wszyscy przyglądali mi się w milczeniu. Z oczu braci Hood zniknęły wesołe ogniki. Silena i Beckendorf siedzieli obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce, jednak z niezwykłą uwagą słuchali moich słów. Clarisse wciąż stała w wojowniczej pozie, w sporym oddaleniu od bawiącego się złotą strzałą Michaela. Polluks od Dionizosa wciąż był przybity śmiercią brata, a Katie Gardner od Demeter niechcący zamieniała piłeczki ping-pongowe w kwiaty. Chejron nerwowo przechadzał się koło mnie, machając ogonem, a Annabeth przyglądała mi się ze zmartwieniem.

Wszyscy obozowicze byli już zmęczeni wojną, która się tak naprawdę nawet dobrze nie rozpoczęła. Wszędzie toczyły się małe bitwy, gdzie dawni współtowarzysze z domku walczyli ze sobą na śmierć i życie. Rekrutacja do obozu spadła do zera. Satyrowie coraz rzadziej wracali na Wzgórze Herosów z półbogami, ponieważ wszędzie włóczyły się tłumy coraz potężniejszych monstrów. Thalia, moja przyjaciółka a zarazem dowódczyni Łowczyń Artemidy od miesięcy nie dawała znaku życia. A dodatkowo Grover zniknął i nie było z nim kontaktu.

A teraz miałem jeszcze przed sobą niezaplanowaną misję, na którą miałem wyruszyć sam.

- Może to podstęp? – powiedział Travis Hood na głos to, co wszyscy myśleli w duchu.

Chejron znów nerwowo zamachał ogonem.

- Wyrocznia nigdy nie może zostać opętana, nawet przez Kronosa. Jeśli nakazała Ci wyruszyć na misję, to musisz to zrobić, Percy. – centaur wysłał mi współczujące spojrzenie. Rzadko zdarza się, że heros wyrusza na misję sam. I takie misje przeważnie nie kończyły się sukcesem.

- Ale on nie może! – krzyknęła Annabeth – Nie teraz, przed bitwą – córka Ateny złapała mnie za ramię – Jesteś naszą ostatnią nadzieją! Naszą i bogów! -

- Przykro mi, ale muszę. – odparłem cicho.

- Opowiedz nam jeszcze dalszą część przepowiedni – powiedziała wyjątkowo spokojnie Clarisse.

- Muszę wyruszyć sam, bo inaczej zapanuje królestwo tytana. Mam odnaleźć tego, co dał ogień. –

- To musi być Prometeusz! – krzyknęła Annabeth. Chejron uciszył ją gestem ręki.

- Było tam jeszcze… że heros umrze dla świata i że syn Posejdona straci swoją duszę. – to powiedziałem na jednym oddechu. Ale komu jest łatwo mówić o własnej śmierci?

Na twarzach zebranych w sali pojawiło się przerażenie i współczucie. Annabeth spojrzała na mnie z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

- A więc poznałeś już część Wielkiej Przepowiedni. – wydawało mi się, że w głosie Chejrona słyszę żal. – Najwyższy czas, abyś poznał jej całość. Annabeth, dziecko, jeśli możesz to zaprowadź Percy'ego na strych.

Niechętnie ruszyłem się z miejsca za córką Ateny. Jedno spotkanie z Wyrocznią w ciągu dnia całkowicie mi wystarczyło. Ledwie wyszedłem z kwatery, a już rozgrzały tam na nowo okrzyki kłótni Clarisse z Michaelem.

Strych wydawał mi się jeszcze ciemniejszy i bardziej tajemniczy niż zwykle. Trofea herosów były poutykane wszędzie. Przypomniałem sobie o rogu Minotaura w moim domku i uśmiechnąłem się posępnie.

Wziąłem do ręki zakrzywiony spiżowy miecz, wygięty w literę M. Wciąż było widać na nim zielone plamy trucizny poprzedniej właścicielki.

- Szabla Kampe. – powiedziałem do Annabeth – Pamiętasz jak Grover spowodował panikę? – przypomniałem sobie o bitwie w Labiryncie, i o stosach pogrzebowych po niej.

Nie da się ukryć – mam ciężką depresją przedśmiertną. I wspomnienia zmarłych kolegów mi w tym nie pomagały.

Annabeth odchrząknęła i spojrzała na mnie.

- Przepowiednia.

- Racja – Odłożyłem szablę. – Przepowiednia.

Podeszliśmy do okna. Mimo, że mumia została przeniesiona tutaj jakieś pół godziny temu wyglądała, jakby nie ruszała się stąd od wieków. Jej szkliste oczy wyglądały z wysuszonej twarzy. Na jej widok przeszły po mnie dreszcze.

Jeśli chciało się opuścić obóz w lecie, to zazwyczaj trzeba było przyjść tu na górę po zadanie. Tego lata odrzucono tą zasadę, ponieważ obozowicze wyjeżdżali przez cały czas na misje bitewne.

- Tak właściwie to dlaczego ona jest mumią? – zapytałem Annabeth.

- Nie od zawsze nią była. Wcześniej zamieszkiwała w ciele pięknej kobiety. Ona była normalna jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Ale nie mamy teraz na to czasu. – czasem wydawało mi się, ze nie mogę zagiąć córki Ateny żadnym pytaniem.

Annabeth podeszła do mumii i wyciągnęła ręce.

- Proszę o Wielką Przepowiednię.

Mumia ani drgnęła. Annabeth podeszła do niej i odpięła jej jeden z koralików. Nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na jej biżuterię, ale teraz okazało się, że to, co czasem śniło mi się w koszmarach przez ostatnie cztery lata znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki. W tym momencie nieźle się wkurzyłem, jednak nim zdążyłem wyrazić moje oburzenie Annabeth pociągnęła mnie mocno za rękaw i poprowadziła do schodów. Po jej minie widziałem, ze nie chce przebywać w tym miejscu dłużej niż musi. Patrząc na nią oprzytomniałem sobie, że musze jeszcze porozmawiać z nią, zanim umrę. Bo zeszłoroczny pocałunek na pewno nie był pocałunkiem dwójki przyjaciół.

- Annabeth… - powiedziałem, gdy byliśmy w połowie schodów.

- Tak? – zapytała, nawet nie patrząc na mnie.

- Bo widzisz, ja… - zacząłem, jąkając się.

Ona podniosła na mnie wzrok. Po jej minie spostrzegłem, że wie o co chodzi.

- Porozmawiamy o tym, jak będzie już po wszystkim. – powiedziała, odwracając się ode mnie, zobaczyłem jednak, że jej twarz sposępniała.

Doszliśmy wreszcie do naszej kwatery wojennej. Na nasz widok Chejron uspokoił wszystkich.

- Myślę, że powinniście tego wysłuchać. Percy… Wielka Przepowiednia – Annabeth podała mi pergamin.

Rozłożyłem go lekko drżącymi rękoma i zacząłem czytać:

-_Heros, który od bogów najstarszych pochodzi. Osiągnie lat szesnaście wbrew wszelkiej przeszkodzie – _zawahałem się lekko. Mimo, że wiedziałem już, że umrę, miałem obawy przed przeczytaniem dalszego fragmentu przepowiedni.

_ -Świat pogrążony ujrzy w snu wiecznym bezkresie. Jeden… jeden wybór kres życiu herosa przyniesie – _zrobiłem pauzę.

Jak świat może zapaść się w bezkresny sen, jeśli nie oznacza to śmierci?

Przez krótką chwilę pomyślałem, że jeśli ktoś ma umrzeć, to niech to będę tylko ja. Chociaż z drugiej strony zastanawiałem się, skąd wzięły się u mnie nagle tak chwalebna idea.

- Czytaj dalej – pośpieszyła mnie Clarisse. Z największym trudem przeczytałem dwie ostatnie linijki.

_ -Dusze półboga ostrze przeklęte wyżenie. Olimp w perzynie legnie lub zyska zbawienie – _wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie z czymś na kształt litości.

A ja czułem się okropnie. Już po raz drugi dzisiaj miałem wgląd na własną śmierć.

W sali, nie po raz pierwszy już dzisiaj zapanowało ciężkie milczenie. Nagle poczułem złość. A więc od początku byłem przeznaczony na śmierć – i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli! Chejron, Annabeth, wszyscy bogowie, włącznie z moim ojcem!

- Percy, mam nadzieję, że teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego ci nie wyjawiliśmy całej przepowiedni… - Chejron miał zamknięte oczy. W końskiej postaci niemal dosięgał lamp sali rekreacyjnej.

- Żebym się nie zniechęcił, prawda! Żebym nie wiedział, że to i tak na nic, że umrę! – wykrzyknąłem.

- Nie powiedzieliśmy ci, bo wiedzieliśmy, że tak zareagujesz! Że stchórzysz! – to Annabeth naskoczyła na mnie.

- Mówisz tak, bo to nie twoja dusza ma być wyżęta! –

- Dobrze wiesz, że przepowiednie często są dwuznaczne!-

- Tak, ale ciężko uznać, że „heros z poświeceniem dla świata skona" znaczy coś innego niż śmierć! –

- Percy, Annabeth… - to Chejron nam przerwał. Dopiero teraz zauważyliśmy, że wszyscy nam się przyglądają, a woda z kranu położonego w kącie sali unosi się nade mną. – Percy, musisz wyruszyć na tę misję, do Prometeusza. Więc może omówilibyśmy przynajmniej jej część? – centaur przyglądał mi się z niepokojem.

Facet ma trzy tysiące lat, widział niejedną śmierć herosów, więc moje położenie zbytnio nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. A przynajmniej tak myślałem.

Jednak musiałem przyznać mu rację. Umrę, czy nie – mam jeszcze misję do spełnienia. A dla prawdziwego herosa misja to świętość – pomyślałem z ironią.

- Więc mam odnaleźć Prometeusza. – starałem się mówić spokojnie, jednak głos drżał mi mimowolnie. – On nie został uwolniony przez Heraklesa jakieś tryliardy lat temu?

- Został, ale Zeus uwięził go ponownie, całkiem niedawno – Chejron zastanowił się – Właściwie to nie wiem nawet z jakiego powodu.

- Słynna sprawiedliwość bogów… - mruknąłem pod nosem, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Fakty są jednak takie, że Prometeusz uwięziony jest w Paśmie Błękitnym Appalachów. A konkretniej na stoku góry Mitchell. –

Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, gdzie leży taka góra, lecz jakoś kiepsko mi to szło. Dopiero po chwili skojarzyłem sobie, że to gdzieś w Karolinie Północnej.

- Ale tak właściwie to po co masz się tam udać? – zapytał Connor.

- Wyrocznia mówiła, że Prometeusz dochował jakąś tajemnicą. – odpowiedziałem.

Może to sposób na pokonanie Kronosa? – zastanawiałem się w duchu.

- Może to sposób na pokonanie Kronosa? – powiedział na głos moje myśli Beckendorf. Jego wielkie jak rękawice bejsbolowe ręce spoczywały teraz na mieczu, jakby wielka bitwa miała się zaczął tu i teraz.

- A więc wyruszam natychmiast. – powiedziałem.

„Ale najpierw do mamy" – pomyślałem. Za osiemnaście dni mam umrzeć. Umarli czasu nie liczą, więc po co mam się śpieszyć?

- Dobrze, Percy. Jak wykonasz swoją misję to przyjdź od razu pod Olimp – to nie był rozkaz, lecz prośba.

Przytaknąłem. Umocnienia Olimpu zaczniemy robić dopiero jedenastego sierpnia. Jak starczy mi czasu to dlaczego nie…

- Koniec zebrania – oznajmił Chejron.

Grupowi domków chętnie podnieśli się z miejsc. Mogli opuścić przytłaczającą atmosferę kwatery na rzecz przytłaczającej atmosfery swoich domków.

Również wstałem. Bez słowa udałem się w stronę granic obozu. Na zewnątrz panowała całkowita ciemność, jednak byłem zdeterminowany, aby dotrzeć do mamy i Paula. Podążyli za mną Chejron i Annabeth. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, obok sosny, która jeszcze przed kilkoma laty była moją przyjaciółką, Thalią, dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę wyruszam samotnie na misję.

- Powodzenia, Percy – powiedział centaur, patrząc na mnie ze zmartwieniem.

- Hej, Glonomóżdżku – Annabeth przytuliła się do mnie i pocałowała w policzek. – Nie zapomnij o mnie. – szepnęła mi do ucha.

Uśmiechnąłem się do nich. Dla takich ludzi warto umierać.

Szybko ruszyłem przed siebie. Ostatni autobus do dzielnicy, w której mieszka mama z Paulem miałem za jakieś 30 minut.

Popatrzyłem za siebie. Obok sosny stali Chejron i Annabeth. Obóz Herosów powoli zapadał w niespokojny sen. Z przykrością uświadomiłem sobie, że być może ostatni raz cieszę się jego widokiem.


	2. Rozdział II: BYŁY KUMPEL STAJE SIĘ PYŁEM

**Rozdział II**

**MÓJ BYŁY KUMPEL SPALA SIĘ NA PYŁ**

Wsiadając do autobusu miałem mieszane uczucia. Połączenie ja plus autobus nigdy nie kończyło się zbyt dobrze. Dajmy taki przykład: miałem 12 lat i jadąc autobusem zobaczyłem trzy mojry przecinające nić życia. A później w autobusie zaatakowały mnie trzy demoniczne babcie – Erynie. A jeszcze później… ech, zresztą nieważne.

A więc nie dziwcie się mnie, że nie czułem się zbyt komfortowo wsiadając samemu do tego pojazdu. I w dodatku wiedziałem, że mój półboski smrodek przyciągnie każdego potwora w okolicy 5 mil. Ale musiałem zaryzykować. Byłem dość zdesperowany.

Szybko kupiłem bilet u bardzo miłej pani kierowcy i zająłem miejsce na siedzeniach z tyłu. Rozsiadłem się wygodnie na wolnym miejscu. Za mną siedział jakimś paker, który wręcz niebezpiecznie przypominał mi Aresa, a przede mną podstarzała pani w berecie. W autobusie było zaskakująco mało osób, jednak nie zdziwiłem się aż tak bardzo – była w końcu późna godzina. Z plecaka wyciągnąłem małą książeczkę – wersję kieszonkową mitologii po starogrecku (pani przede mną popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie – no, ale w końcu nie codziennie spotyka się kogoś, kto bez problemu odczytuje antyczne litery, a ma problemy z pospolitą angielszczyzną). Był to prezent od Paula, mojego ojczyma, a jednocześnie nauczyciela angielskiego. Gdy z mamą wyjawiliśmy mu prawdę za swój główny cel przyjął sobie wyuczenie mnie dziejów mojej rodziny (tej _nienormalnej_). A tak w ogóle to wspomniałem jak doszło do tego, że pan Popis dowiedział się o tym, że jestem herosem?

Więc tak na początku to nawet nie chciałem wyjawiać mu prawdy. Bo wiecie – większość ludzi na wieść, że twój pasierb jest synem Posejdona, greckiego boga, zamknęła by cię w wariatkowie na oddziale zamkniętym dla szczególnie ciężkich przypadków. Ale moja mama mnie prosiła, prosiła i prosiła… że po prostu nie mogłem się z tym nie zgodzić. No i Paul powoli zaczął się chyba domyślać – szczególnie po kolejnym nieciekawym przypadku w szkole, gdzie rozwaliłem na proch nowego kolegę z wymiany. Mgła zadziałała, ale miałem wrażenie, że czym dłużej przebywa się w towarzystwie półboga tym ona robi się rzadsza i mniej skuteczna. I jak w takim przypadku miałem wytłumaczyć mojemu ojczymowi, co stało się z miłym (do momentu, gdy nie zamienił się w dwugłowego potwora) afroamerykaninem?

Tak czy siak, postanowiłem powiedzieć Paulowi prawdę.

I gdy nadszedł piękny dzień, świeciło słońce, a Paul wrócił wcześniej do domu zastał mnie z panią O'Leary w salonie czyszczącego broń z niebiańskiego spiżu.

Ale ja naprawdę chciałem to zrobić delikatniej! Po prostu nie spodziewałem się go tak wcześnie. Cały misterny plan przygotowywany od tygodni legł mi w gruzach. Miałem mu najpierw to wszystko wytłumaczyć, a dopiero później przejść do praktyki!

Ale mimo wszystko przyjął to dość łagodnie. Na spokojnie wyjaśniłem mu, że mój ojciec to Pan Mórz i że Paul miał go okazje poznać zeszłego lata. Z początku cały czas szczypał się w rękę, ale po dokładniejszemu przyjrzeniu się pani O'Leary uwierzył.

I zaczął udzielać mi lekcji z mitologii. Uczył mnie powiązań rodzinnych (nigdy nie zapomnę jego miny, gdy opowiedziałem mu, jak naprawdę wyglądają bogowie – wierzcie mi, ci przedstawieni na obrazach czy rzeźbach nie są nawet w połowie podobni do oryginałów). I wtedy to chyba tak naprawdę zacząłem uważać Paula za swojego ojca. Bo mimo, że to Posejdon jest moim biologicznym tatą to nie łączyła mnie z nim żadna szczególna więź (tylko, że On uważał inaczej – zawsze gdy była jakaś ważna sprawa, gdzie trzeba ratować boski tyłek to sobie o mnie przypomniał).

I nie dziwcie się mi, że byłem zły na Posejdona. On od początku wiedział, że w końcu umrę! Ale tak naprawdę to wiem, że On coś do mnie czuje – tylko relacje między bogami a ich dziećmi są niezmiernie skomplikowane.

Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Muszlobrody po prostu wystawił mnie na śmierć!

Na wspomnienie ojca poczułem, że coś mnie skręca w żołądku. Spróbowałem uspokoić oddech, mając w myślach to, czego uczył mnie Chejron cały poprzedni miesiąc.

_- Zachowaj spokój. Musisz zawsze powstrzymywać swoją moc od nagłych wybuchów. Nie kieruj się emocjami. _– niemal słyszałem jego surowy ton.

Podniosłem wzrok. Pasażerowie autobusu patrzyli się w moim kierunku ze strachem w oczach, krzycząc coś, czego nie usłyszałem dokładnie. Zauważyłem, że z butelki wody wystającej mi z plecaka unosi się strumień wody. Spróbowałem załagodzić sytuację.

- Ach, te dziury w drogach… - powiedziałem bardzo głośno, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Siedzenia obok mnie były już puste. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że starsza pani trzyma się teraz kurczowo siedzenia obok kierowcy, wymachując w moją stronę jedną ręką. Jednocześnie cała reszta pasażerów wciąż gapiła się na mnie, wykrzykując coś niewyraźnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś stało się z moich słuchem, Tak, jak zawsze, kiedy działał mój „wewnętrzny radar" przed potworami. A teraz ten radar niemal ryczał w mojej głowie.

Po chwili dostrzegłem, że pasażerowie nie patrzą na mnie, tylko na coś ponad moim ramieniem. Powoli odwróciłem wzrok w stronę tylnej szyby.

Za autobusem biegł ogar piekielny wielkości ciężarówki.

Zaraz później zorientowałem się, że nie jest to moja psinka, pani O'Leary, przebywająca teraz na wakacjach w Hadesie. Ten ogar była o wiele bardziej potężnie zbudowany i większy od niej. A ponadto szczerzył zęby do mnie w taki sposób, że nie trudno było się domyśleć, że nie ma ochoty na zabawę piłeczkami.

Odskoczyłem od tylnych miejsc akurat w tym momencie, w którym potwór wbił swoje pazury wielkości kijów bejsbolowych w szybę. Szybko rozłożyłem swoją tarczę, prezent od Tysona, chroniąc tym samym siebie i innych przed odłamkami. Kierowca zahamowała z piskiem i otworzyła drzwi. Ludzie momentalnie rozbiegli się w różne strony. Zostałem tylko ja i największy ogar, jakiego w życiu widziałem. Potwór wykrzywił swoją mordę w coś na kształt uśmiechu. Jakby zastanawiał się, czy lepiej smakuje jako zimna przystawka czy ciepła pieczeń.

Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że ogar nastawia się do skoku. W ostatniej chwili wybiegłem z pojazdu, z którego chwilę później została tylko pogięta blacha i trochę złomu. W tym samym momencie wybuchły zbiorniki z paliwem. Ogień szybko strawił resztki autobusu, jakby był on wykonany nie z metalu, ale z drewna.

Potwór wylądował na asfalcie, jakieś piętnaście metrów ode mnie. Obracał łeb w różne strony. Przez ułamek sekundy mój wzrok zatrzymał się na jego oczach - były one białe. Potwór musiał być ślepy, a to sporo ułatwiało mi sytuację.

- Ej, tutaj, brzydalu! – zawołałem.

Potwór natychmiast skoczył w moją stronę. Odsunąłem się szybko, a łapy ogara przecięły powietrze. Szybko jednak wyczuł mnie i ponownie skoczył. Ledwo zdążyłem uciec – pazurem zahaczył o mój plecak, rozrywając go. Z głośnym brzękiem na trawę wysypało się kilka sztyletów i ambrozja oraz nektar. Hałas znów przyciągnął do mnie ogara. Jak na ponad tonową kupę mięsa poruszał się całkiem szybko i zwinne. Miałem trochę wątpliwości przed zabiciem jego, ponieważ moim zwierzątkiem jest potwór z tego samego gatunku – pani O'Leary. Ale natychmiast moje wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy on znów zaatakował. Wtedy natychmiast, korzystając trochę z moich hmm… talentów skoczyłem mu na łeb i wbiłem Orkan w kark potwora. Po chwili z tony żywego mięsa został tylko żółty pył.

Od pewnego czasu walki z piekielnymi ogarami naprawdę nie sprawiały mi trudności.

Ale wspominałem coś o moich talentach, prawda? Szybko wyjaśniam: od jakiś pięciu miesięcy potrafiłem tak jakby kierować powietrzem i robić sztuczki z błyskawicami (co szczególnie przydało mi się na matematyce w szkole). Właściwie takie coś widziałem kiedyś tylko u Thalii. No, ale przecież wuj Zeus mógł dać mi taki prezent, żeby łatwiej walczyć z tytanem, czyż nie? Chociaż, znając jego_ miłość_ do mnie to najprawdopodobniej zupełnie przez przypadek dał mi taki dar. W każdym razie nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. Nie chciałem mieć kłopotów, a korzystanie z mocy przeznaczonej tylko dla dzieci innego boga na pewno byłoby określone mianem kłopotu.

Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w tym miejscu. Wyglądało to na jakiś bardzo stary park. Powykręcane drzewa wyglądały bardzo niepokojąco, szczególnie, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę to, że była jedenasta w nocy. Pasażerowie autobusu gdzieś pouciekali, a ja miałem nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że część z nich może być potworami.

Zaniepokoiłem się. Miła pani kierowca o prostu wywiozła mnie w jakieś odludzie. A teraz skojarzyłem, że nie widziałem, aby wybiegała z autobusu. Dopiero teraz przypomniałem sobie i zwróciłem uwagę na to, że gdy kupowałem bilet jej oczy miały zielonkawo – czerwony odblask.

Natychmiast odetkałem Orkan. Nie wiedziałem, z której strony nadejdzie atak, więc zacząłem krążyć wokół swojej osi. I nagle coś poruszyło się po mojej lewej stronie.

Już miałem rzucić się na tego potwora gdy dosłowne mnie zatkało. Spodziewałem się czegoś z wieloma głowami, śmierdzącym pyskiem i ostrymi pazurami.

A zobaczyłem piękną kobietę o blond włosach i szarych oczach. Z początku nawet przypominała mi ona Annabeth, ale szybko porzuciłem tą myśl. Ta _istota_ była po prostu zbyt nieziemska, aby mogła być człowiekiem. A ponadto patrzyła na mnie w taki… pożądliwy (!) sposób, w jaki na pewno nie spojrzała by na mnie moja przyjaciółka.

Przyjrzałem się jej bliżej. Siedziała ona na ławce, która pojawiła się niewiadomo skąd między dwoma bardzo starymi drzewami. Jej przewiewna tunika bardziej niż zasłaniać, odsłaniała jej… walory. Na szyi miała granatowy krawat, taki sam, jak nasza kierowca z autobusu. Teraz wywijała nim kółka, patrząc się na mnie spod przymrużonych oczu. Poczułem, że robi mi się gorąco.

_ Czujność, Percy, czujność…_ - powtórzyłem sobie w myślach, odzyskując równowagę. Jakiś inny głosik w mojej głowie powiedział cicho – _Myśl o Annabeth…_

Przypomniałem sobie historie Paula o pięknych kobietach, które uwodziły mężczyzn, a następnie rozrywały ich na strzępy.

- Kim jesteś? – powiedziałem twardo, unosząc wyżej miecz.

- Myślę, że twoja broń nie będzie ci dzisiaj potrzebna – powiedziała kuszącym głosem – Jestem Lamia. – w tym momencie wstała z ławki.

Jej imię coś mi mówiło, jednak nie byłem w stanie sobie przypomnieć historii z nią związanej. Ale coś podpowiadało mi, ze skoro słyszałem jej imię jest ona albo potworem, albo boginią. Osobiście podejrzewałem, że jednak to potwór.

- Podejdź do mnie, Perseuszu – odezwała się. Ramiączko jej tuniki zsunęło się jej z ramienia. – Podejdź, herosie… - uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ukazując olśniewająco białe zęby.

Tylko, że te zęby po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się im wydawały mi się być kłami, takimi, jakie mają dzikie koty. A kunsztownie przyozdobione paznokcie niebezpiecznie przypominały mi pazury. Dlatego zrobiłem jedno, co przyszło mi do głowy – natarłem na nią mieczem.

Nagle stało się wiele rzeczy na raz. Piękna twarz kobiety zmieniła się w okrutną, obrzydliwą maskę. Wcześniej kuszący głos zamienił się w charkot. Lamia uskoczyła przed moim atakiem. Jednym skokiem znalazła się na drzewie i wykrzyknęła (a raczej wycharczała) do mnie:

- Pan Kronos będzie bardzo zadowolony, gdy cię pożrę! –

W tym momencie automatycznie przypomniał mi się mit z Lamią w roli głównej. Pożerała ona młodych mężczyzn i dzieci zwabionych jej złudną pięknością.

Potwór (czy raczej potwora) skoczyła na mnie z góry. Nie miała on żadnej broni – wystarczająco straszne były zakrzywione pazury i ostre kły. Odparowałem atak, odrzucając ją na drzewo. Uderzyła ona dość mocno w stary konar, jednak po chwili znów wstała i zaczęła biec z okropnym krzykiem w moim kierunku. Wtedy wziąłem jeszcze jeden zamach mieczem, odpychając ją, a potem natychmiast, kierując powietrzem przywołałem do siebie dwa sztylety i wbiłem w jej nadgarstki. Z ran zaczął wysypywać się szarawo-żółty proch.

Podszedłem do niej. Ona popatrzyła na mnie z nienawiścią, jednak po chwili znów zmieniła się w kuszącą kobietę. Wyszeptała do mnie:

- Pomogę odkryć ci prawdziwe rozkosze… - rzuciła mi zalotne spojrzenie.

- Nie, dziękuję – warknąłem, po czym wbiłem Orkan w twarz kobiety.

Po chwili w parku nie było już nikogo prócz mnie, porozwalanej broni i żółtego piasku

Usiadłem na trawie. Próbowałem trochę poskładać mój plecak do kupy. W końcu zrezygnowany dałem sobie spokój i po prostu zrobiłem sobie mały tobołek z koszulek, do którego schowałem nektar i ambrozję, a sztylety przymocowałem sobie do paska od spodni. Przytkałem zatyczkę do Orkana i schowałem go do kieszeni.

Tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Byłem sam w jakimś parku, który znajdował się niewiadomo gdzie. Nie miałem żadnego kontaktu z Obozem. I w dodatku uświadomiłem sobie, że za chwilę pojawią się nowe potwory. A poza tym nadal wisiała nade mną groźba śmierci. Czułem się w beznadziejne.

Jakby na domiar złego moja głowa wybuchła straszliwym bólem. Obraz zamazał mi się przed oczami. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy opadłem bezładnie na trawę. Chwilę później straciłem przytomność.

Znalazłem się w wielkiej komnacie. Nie musiałem się długo zastanawiać – to na pewno była sala główna na szczycie góry Othrys. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Na podwyższeniu, zamiast sarkofagu stał złoty tron. W komnacie była tylko jedna osoba: Luke, a raczej Kronos w jego ciele. Był nagi. Przed nim stało palenisko, w którym tlił się czarny jak smoła ogień. Ponadto były tam dziwne przedmioty, przypominające mi rzeczy z filmu o starożytnych rytuałach. Tylko, że w filmie wyglądały one o wiele mniej groźnie. I nie były trzymane przez mojego największego wroga.

Kronos stanął w lekkim rozkroku. W prawej dłoni trzymał zakrzywiony sierp, a w lewej małą sakiewkę. Tytan uniósł ręce wysoko do góry i krzyknął po starogrecku:

- Gajo Μητέρα, δέχονται αυτή τη θυσία και με κάνει αθάνατο! Δώσε μου πίσω τη δύναμη του Τιτάνα! – co zrozumiałem mniej więcej _„Matko Gajo, przyjmij tą ofiarę i uczyń mnie nieśmiertelnym! Oddaj mi moc tytana!"_

Może mi się tylko wydawało, ale przez chwilę widziałem coś jakby walkę pomiędzy duszą Luke'a, a Kronosa. Tak, jakby syn Hermesa nie chciał dopuścić do tego, co miało się stać. Ramiona tytana opadły jednak tylko na chwilę. Pan Czasu miał przewagę nad herosem. Pewnie otworzył sakiewkę i wysypał w stronę paleniska proch, który w niej był.

-Το αίμα του θεού, δάκρυ τον Ουρανό, τον ήρωα του σώματος!* – znaczyło to 'Krew boga, łza Nieba, ciało herosa".

Słysząc te słowa naprawdę się przeraziłem. Oznaczało to tyle, że Kronos naprawdę wzrósł w siłę, skoro zdobył ichtion – biała krew bogów. I dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, co zamierza Kronos. Za chwilę miął poświęcić śmiertelne ciało Luke'a. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć. Próbowałem wydostać się z tej wizji, jednak moc tytana skutecznie powstrzymała mnie w miejscu. W tym samym czasie tytan przycisnął sierp do nagiej piersi. Usłyszałem krzyk bólu. Ciało Luke'a zaczęło ulegać samozapłonowi. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że w komnacie zrobiło się lodowato, czarne ognisko przygasło, a głos w palącym się ciele nie był zimnym głosem tytana, ale głosem mojego byłego kumpla, Luke'a.

Widok był straszny. Syn Hermesa płonął, umierał w straszliwym bólu. Każda komórka jego ciała zajęła się ogniem. Wydawało mi się, że męka Luke'a trwała godziny. Z jego ciała wydostał się złoty obłok. Wpadł on do paleniska, które natychmiast zgasło. Sierp potoczył się po posadzce. Usłyszałem śmiech. Śmiech Kronosa, który oglądał śmierć najwierniejszego sługi. Który odbudowywał swoje _prawdziwe_ ciało… W sali zrobiło się niesamowicie jasno. Był to mały wybuch bomby nuklearnej. Taki sam, jak wtedy, gdy bogowie przybierają swoje prawdziwe postacie. Tylko jakiś tysiąc razy większy. Poczułem, jakby setki szpilek wbiło mi się w oczy, a moje ciało zajęło się ogniem.

I wtedy nagle wszystko ustało. W sali nastała cisza. Po ciele herosa nie pozostał nawet ślad. Za to na środku, na miejscu palenisk stał ośmiometrowy posąg potężnie zbudowanego mężczyzny. Po chwili rzeźba poruszyła się lekko i wykonała pierwszy niepewny krok. Kronos przyzwyczajał się do swojego nowego ciała, które teraz przyoblokło się w królewską szatę. Tytan schylił się i podniósł z lśniącej posadzki sierp, który dostosował się do jego rozmiarów. Przez chwilę trzymał w ręku swoją broń, jakby napawając się nią.

Kronos podszedł do złotego tronu i usiadł na nim. Dopiero wtedy, pierwszy raz od trwania tego rytuału spojrzał na mnie. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że widzę w jego oczach niedowierzanie – coś, jakby zastanawiał się, dlaczego jeszcze żyję. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tego wrażenia. Jego zimny głos wbił mi się w uszy:

- I co teraz, Perseuszu Jacksonie? Myślisz, że ze mną wygrasz? – powiedział. – Czy poświęcisz wszystko dla świata bogów? Czy pozwolisz mi wygrać…?

Nim zapadłem w ciemność usłyszałem jeszcze jego śmiech. Śmiech wilka, który jest już pewny upolowania swej owcy… Albo śmiech szaleńca, który chce zniszczyć świat.

Obudziłem się nagle. Chwilę zajęło mi przypomnienie sobie, że jestem w starym parku. Cały dygotałem z zimna i ze strachu. Byłem mokry od potu. Leżałem jeszcze przez dłuższy czas na trawie, chcąc otrząsnąć się z wizji, jednak nie wychodziło mi to zbyt dobrze – cały czas przed oczami miałem widok śmierć Luke'a. I musiałem przyznać, że mimo, iż syn Hermesa zrobił tak wiele zła to nie zasłużył na taki los.

Żałowałem, że nie było ze mną moich przyjaciół. Ciężko jest samemu zmierzyć się z takim widokiem śmierci byłego kumpla. A jeszcze ciężej ze świadomością, że Kronos przybrał swą prawdziwą formę.

Powoli wstałem. Mój żołądek nie wytrzymał i zwymiotowałem w najbliższe krzaki. W tym samym momencie usłyszałem nad sobą głos:

_Wszystko w porządku, szefie?_ – to był Mroczny, mój pegaz.

Pokazałem mu kciuk uniesiony w górę. Mroczny wylądował obok mnie i skrzywił się na widok przyozdobionej pięknie moją zawartością żołądka roślinki.

_Rzeczywiście wszystko wporzo._ – powiedział z sarkazmem.

Popatrzyłem na niego spod byka

- Co cię tutaj sprowadza? – zapytałem.

_Nie zostawiłbym cię samego na pastwę potworów, szefie._ – odpowiedział pegaz -_ Ale widzę, że jakoś sobie poradziłeś. _

- Mroczny, nie masz czasem ochoty na lot na Manhattan? – chociaż nie miałem najmniejszych chęci na podniebne podróże, musiałem się śpieszyć.

W końcu za jakieś siedemnaście dni muszę ocalić Olimp i zginąć. Nie ma co, pośpiech jest wskazany.

Przemyłem usta zimną wodą, pozbywając się okropnego smaku wymiocin. Zjadłem trochę ambrozji i popiłem nektarem. Po chwili czułem się jak młody bóg. Mój wskaźnik ADHD wzrósł o jakieś dwieście procent. Prawie wskoczyłem na grzbiet pegaza, który patrzył na mnie dziwnie (być może dlatego, że z entuzjazmu klepnąłem go w jego koński zad). Wzlecieliśmy szybko w niebo. Zimny powiew wiatru uderzył mnie w twarz, dzięki czemu pozbyłem się już resztek zmęczenia. Poczułem się dziwnie wolny, chociaż podróże z oderwaniem się od ziemi zawsze przyprawiały mnie o ból głowy.

- Coś nowego w Obozie? – zapytałem, wciskając twarz w czarną końską grzywę, chroniąc się przed ostrym wiatrem.

- _Nic ciekawego. Zaraz jak ty poszedłeś wszyscy się rozeszli. Chwilę jeszcze coś tam gadali pod nosem. Chejron później spotkał się z Panem D., omawiali jakieś tam sprawy. Normakla. Ale ta twoja laska_ – tutaj wręcz musiałem wbić mu mocniej pięty w bok – _Ejj! Szefie! To boli! No dobra. Więc Annabeth – _Mroczny bardzo wyraźnie podkreślił imię córki Ateny. Zarumieniłem się lekko. –_ zaraz po tym, jak wsiadłeś do autobusu, pobiegła na plażę i płakała. – _pegaz zamilknął.

Poczułem, jak robi mi się ciepło na sercu. Annabeth zależało na mnie. A ja też czułem, że nie jest mi ona obojętna. Pomyślałem o tym, jak wyglądałoby nasze wspólne życie. Jak siedziałbym obok niej na trawie. Jak całowałbym ją na dobranoc…

Ale wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe. Ja nie mam przyszłości. Po prostu umrę, niż zdążę przeżyć piękne chwile ze swoją dziewczyną marzeń. 

- Śledziłeś ją? – zapytałem po chwili.

_- Tylko sprawdzałem, czy nie dzieje się jej żadna krzywda._ – zaperzył się Mroczny - _No wiesz, szefie, jak dobrze pójdzie to za jakiś czas będzie ona naszą szefową._ – Znów przywaliłem piętami o boki Mrocznego, na co ten rżnął obrażony.

Mroczny wzbijał się coraz wyżej, a wraz ze spadkiem temperatury spadał mój poziom adrenaliny. I może to głupio zabrzmi, ale poczułem na sobie ciężar mojej przyszłości. Uświadomiłem sobie, z kim mam walczyć. Kronos, nie uwięziony w ciele Luke'a, był silniejszy ode mnie. To był pan tytanów, były władca świata panujący nad czasem. I miałem stawić mu czoło ja - nastolatek, syn Posejdona, przecięty heros.

Jakie mogę mieć szanse w starciu z taką mocą?

Z takimi niewesołymi myślami przeleciałem nad Cieśniną East River.

_Przepraszam, że tak długo nie pisałam, ale ostatnio miałam egzaminy i czasu nie było. A co do przepowiedni - napisałam ją sama, tylko pierwszy rym zapożyczyłam z przepowiedni autora. A tak w ogóle - podobało się? _


End file.
